My Will
by YolaSabaku
Summary: "Aku tahu siapa kau dan apa marga yang kau sandang. Jika ingin identitasmu tetap aman, kau harus menjauhi Natsu." "atau kau ingin membuat taruhan denganku? Jika Natsu benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, yang tentu saja itu mustahil, maka aku akan menjauh dan tetap merahasiakan siapa dirimu." Lucy tidak pernah mengira akan tiba hari dimana ia akan menyakiti perasaan Natsu.
1. Lucy

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima-sensei**

 **Pairing : Natsu x Lucy**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated : T**

 **Cerita ini murni buatan saya, YolaSabaku. Semua chara adalah milik Hiro-sensei**

 **Yosh! Happy Reading, Minna-san~**

 **.**

 _Perlahan-lahan aku terbangun_

 _Sekilas aku selalu berpikir_

 _Setiap saat aku berharap_

 _Untuk bisa menjangkaumu_

 _Tak mampu mengambil jarak "sedikit lebih"_

 _Jalan di depanku selalu tertutup_

 _Setiap kali aku ingin bertemu di hari kita tak bisa bertemu_

 _Detak jantungku yang kuat berubah menjadi menyakitkan_

 _( Dream - My Will )_

Lantunan musik itu menjadi satu-satunya suara yang mengisi sebuah ruangan kecil dengan nuansa putih tersebut. Kamar kecil yang hanya diisi sebuah meja dengan bermacam-macam buku terletak rapi diatasnya. Sebuah ranjang yang hanya mampu menampung satu orang terletak disudut ruangan disamping meja. Si pemilik kamar, gadis cantik dengan surai pirang panjang yang kini tengah mendengarkan lantunan lagu dari Handphone sederhananya.

Ia berdiri di samping jendela kecil kamarnya yang menghadap kearah jalanan. Mata bulannya menatap jauh kedepan.

Sekarang baru jam lima pagi, dan ia sudah bangun hanya untuk sekedar menatap jauh keluar jendela yang tak satupun ada orang berlalu lalang dijalanan sana. Mematikan musik, iapun berbalik dan memulai kegiatan paginya dengan membersihkan rumah kecil yang hanya dihuni oleh dirinya sendiri.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, kegiatan bersih-bersihnya sudah selesai. Tersenyum puas dengan hasil pekerjaannya. Ia kemudian kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil handuk dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri lalu bersiap menyambut kegiatan sehari-hari.

Oh ya, perkenalkan. Gadis pirang itu bernama Lucy. Orang-orang hanya mengenalnya sebagai Lucy. Tak ada yang tahu dari keluarga mana ia berasal ataupun Marga apa yang disandangnya.

Setelah selesai dengan ritual pagi harinya, Lucy kini sudah mengenakan kemeja putih yang dilapisi cardigan bewarna kuning pucat, dan juga rok lipit sebatas lutut. Memang terkesan culun, tapi begitulah penampilannya dengan pakaian sekolah.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Lucy menatap pantulan dirinya didalam cermin. Ia diam melihat gadis pirang yang menatapnya balik, lalu berujar dengan semangat "Yosh! Aku akan melewati hari ini seperti biasa. Semangat Lucy!" Ucap nya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sekarang baru jam 7, dan pelajaran pertama akan dimulai pukul 8. Tapi memang Lucy yang pada dasarnya seorang murid teladan, setiap menit sangatlah berharga untuknya.

Melangkah memasuki kelas, Lucy mendapati suasana kelas yang kosong. Tapi memang inilah tujuan Lucy, kelas yang kosong berarti Surga sementara untuknya. Setelah duduk dikursinya, tepat diurutan paling belakang yang juga berada disamping jendela yang menghadap lurus kearah lapangan basket, Lucy mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul ungu cerah dari dalam tasnya, novel. Membuka bagian yang sudah ia tandai, Lucy pun larut dalam kegiatannya.

Hanya sekitar empat puluh lima menit Lucy merasa tenang dalam kegiatan membacanya, ia dikejutkan dengan suara pintu yang dibuka sekeras mungkin. Melihat kearah pintu, Lucy melihat dua orang gadis seumuran dengannya melangkah dengan angkuh menuju tepat kearah Lucy. Lucy diam, Surga sementaranya terusik. Menutup Novel yang tadi dibacanya, Lucy menatap ragu-ragu kearah dua gadis cantik yang kini berdiri menjulang disamping Lucy.

"Selamat pagi, Kyouka-san. Seilah-san." Sapa Lucy pelan. Lucy meremas kedua tangan yang kini berada diatas pangkuannya.

"Membaca seperti biasanya ya, Lucy-chan." Ucap seorang yang Lucy kenal dengan nama Kyouka. Seilah yang berdiri disamping Kyouka hanya menampilkan senyum manis yang dalam mata Lucy tak ada bedanya dengan senyum malaikat maut.

Lucy hanya diam tak menjawab. Ia menunduk berusaha agar tak bertatapan dengan dua gadis angkuh dihadapannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Lucy-chan, sudah dengar belum tentang Natsu yang kini sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Nala?"

Ucapan Seilah membuat Lucy langsung mengangkat kepalanya, dan reaksi Lucy barusan sukses mengundang tawa mengejek dari Kyouka dan Seilah.

"Sudah kuduga Kau tak tahu apa-apa. Cintamu tak akan pernah terbalas Lucy yang malang, kasian sekali Kau."

Lucy kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Ia syok tentu saja. Mengingat sudah hampir tiga tahun ini ia menyimpan rasa pada teman setingkat nya yang berambut sakura tersebut. Dapat Lucy rasakan sedikit nyeri didadanya, ia merasa lemah. Tak berani sedikitpun melihat kearah dua orang didepannya yang kini nampak puas dengan reaksi Lucy.

Puk puk.

Seilah menepuk kepala Lucy berpura-pura merasa simpati.

"Tak apa, orang sepertimu memang tak layak dengan Natsu. Suatu saat akan ada lelaki yang cocok denganmu. Jangan sedih ya, Lucy-chan." Ucapnya diiringi dengan tawa mengejek yang nampak sekali sangat puas.

Lucy hanya diam. Perasaan yang sudah tiga tahun ia simpan kini terasa sia-sia. Lagipula, mana mungkin juga Natsu membalas perasaannya. Sedangkan disamping lelaki itu selalu ada gadis manis yang setia menemaninya.

Nala Ergane. Gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang, mata yang sama kelamnya dengan surai malam yang dimilikinya. Kulit putih bersih dan tubuh langsing impian semua lelaki. Gadis mana yang tidak iri dengan kesempurnaan seorang Nala Ergane?

Dan Lucy merupakan satu dari sekian banyak gadis yang iri itu.

Iri. Tentu saja, semua gadis juga iri melihat kedekatan Natsu dan Nala, termasuk Lucy yang tak ada apa-apanya.

Seperti inilah kehidupan Lucy. Tak ada teman, tak ada sahabat, tak ada orang yang akan menghiburnya ketika ia sedang patah hati seperti ini.

Memilih diam dan terus menunduk, ia meratapi kehidupannya di SMA. Tak pernah punya teman, selalu menjadi objek bullian.

Oh, seandainya ada seorang dewi yang akan menawarkan pada Lucy sebuah keajaiban. Maka dengan pasti Lucy akan meminta untuk dibuatkan dunia dimana hanya ada dia dan juga kebahagiaan.

Ya, hanya Lucy dan kebahagiaan.

Tidak seperti ini, dunia dimana hanya ada Lucy dan juga penderitaan, tanpa teman. Oh, Lucy yang malang.

Nampaknya kebahagiaan tidak ingin hidup berdampingan bersama Lucy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minta saran kalian Minna, kira-kira pantas gak fict ini dilanjutkan?**

 **Mau itu cacian, hinaan. kritikan dan semacamnya..**

.

 **Btw, Nala Ergane itu karakter buatan saya, hoho~**

 **Bayangkan saja, gadis cantik dengan tinggi ideal gadis umur 17 tahun. Matanya hitam, rambutnya juga hitam panjang, kulit putih. Yah, kayak wajah Indo gitu**

 **Sekian, jangan lupa** **review ya Minna, Pantas atau tidaknya fict ini dilanjutkan...**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu~**


	2. Natsu Dragneel

Lucy melangkahkan kakinya menuju area loker. Kelas selanjutnya adalah biologi, dan Lucy harus mengambil buku biologi nya terlebih dahulu didalam loker. Lucy berhenti didepan loker bertuliskan 028, dan memasukkan pin untuk membukanya. Tepat setelah bunyi klik dan pintu loker terbuka, Lucy pun segera menumpahkan semua buku yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Lalu mengganti buku-buku tersebut dengan buku mata pelajaran Biologi.

Kelihatannya masih ada sekitar dua puluh menit sebelum kelas dimulai, sambil tersenyum Lucy pun mengambil satu buku lagi dari dalam loker dan menutupnya. Langkah kaki nya kini membawa Lucy menuju arah berlawanan dari arah kedatangannya tadi, berbelok kearah koridor sebelah kanan. Dan disanalah kelas biologinya akan dimulai.

Ketika sudah memasuki kelas dan mengambil tempat duduk barisan paling depan -itu karena Lucy sangat suka pelajaran Biologi-, Lucy langsung larut bersama buku kecil yang tadi diambilnya. Apalagi kalau bukan novel. Keasikannya membuat Lucy mengabaikan seisi kelas yang sudah mulai ramai karena murid-murid mulai berdatangan. Dan tepat setelah dua puluh menit, seorang wanita diusia tiga puluhan memasuki ruang kelas dan seketika membuat kelas yang tadinya berisik menjadi hening seketika. Guru Biologi, Miss Bisca Moulan.

Kenapa orang-orang memanggilnya Miss? Itu karena diusianya yang sudah tiga puluhan tahun, wanita cantik bertubuh seksi itu masih belum menikah. Dan Miss Bisca juga menempati posisi ketiga guru bertubuh seksi menurut semua murid di Fairy Tail Gakuen tersebut. Setelah yang pertama ditempati oleh guru matematika, Miss Eileen dan kedua Miss Evergreen sebagai guru kesenian.

Bisca dikenal sebagai salah satu guru-yang-paling-tidak-ingin-kau-buat-kesal, dan semua murid sudah mengetahui itu. Meskipun cantik dan bertubuh seksi, namun kelihatannya murid-murid Fairy Tail Gakuen ini masih sayang pada nyawa mereka.

"Apa kalian sudah menyiapkan bahan praktikum yang saya umumkan minggu lalu?" Suara merdu namun tegas itu terdengar bagai ultimatum untuk semua murid yang berada dalam kelas.

Maka dengan kompak semua murid dikelas menjawab "Sudah, Miss."

Bisca tersenyum senang mendengar kompaknya semua murid tersebut, "baiklah kalau begitu, siapkan semuanya dimeja praktikum dan langsung saja kalian memulai praktik bersama partner kalian masing-masing!"

Semua murid mulai menyiapkan bahan praktikum dan memulai praktik mereka. Semua murid juga sudah bersama partner lab nya masing-masing mengerjakan tugas dari Bisca. Tugas praktik kali ini adalah mengetahui frekuensi pernafasan serangga. Mereka memulai praktikum dengan satu orang yang mengurus serangga, dan partnernya yang akan mencatat hasil laporan.

Lucy mulai mengerjakan tugasnya dengan meletakkan serangga yang dibawanya kedalam sebuah botol kecil, lalu mengambil satu suntikan yang sudah berisi cairan bewarna merah didalamnya. Lucy sendiri. Tidak ada partner lab. Mengurus serangga sekaligus mencatat hasil laporan. Untuk murid pintar seperti Lucy, itu memang tidak sulit, namun tetap saja, sesekali Lucy juga ingin merasakan rasanya mengerjakan tugas bersama seorang teman. Pasti menyenangkan.

Menjadi seorang penyendiri memang bukan keinginan Lucy. Namun tetap saja, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Selain karena Lucy jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun terlihat cantik, -dalam hal ini bersolek sedikitpun tidak pernah- Lucy juga jarang berbicara atau bahkan menyapa orang-orang disekitarnya. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa gadis pirang ini sangat pendiam, namun orang-orang juga tak berniat mencari tahu. Beruntung, Lucy memiliki otak yang lumayan cerdas, sehingga Lucy tak perlu repot-repot mencari teman untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama. Tapi tetap saja, seperti yang disinggung diawal, setidaknya pasti menyenangkan memiliki satu atau dua teman.

"Hei."

Lucy mengangkat kepalanya yang semula terus menunduk untuk memperhatikan serangga didepannya, matanya langsung melebar dan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Dengan kikuk Lucy berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya dan menjawab sapaan orang yang sudah menyapanya barusan.

"H-hai." Jawabnya gugup.

Bagaimana tidak gugup? Jika orang yang menyapanya barusan adalah orang dengan daftar paling terakhir seseorang yang mungkin mau menyapa Lucy di Fairy Tail Gakuen ini. Berdiri dengan gagah, orang tersebut memberikan _grins_ yang sanggup membuat detak jantung Lucy semakin menggila. Rambut sakura yang indah itu, juga senyum khas itu. Lucy tidak tahu dia bermimpi apa semalam sampai-sampai seorang Natsu Dragneel kini berdiri dihadapannya, dan yang paling penting, lelaki ini sedang menyapanya. Meyapanya!

"Aku lihat kau sendiri mengerjakan tugas praktikum ini. Maksudku, kebetulan aku juga sendiri, jadi maukah kau menjadi partner lab ku?"

"Eh?" Lucy hanya bengong dengan wajah merona, yang nampaknya tidak disadari oleh Natsu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Natsu tidak sabar.

"B-baikah kalau begitu. K-kau bisa menjadi p-partner lab ku." Memalukan. Sejak kapan Lucy menjadi gagap?

"Bagus! Nah sekarang, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang berurusan dengan serangga-serangga ini? Kau bisa menulis laporan. Kau tahu, aku buruk dalam soal laporan." Ungkap Natsu jujur.

Lucy tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Natsu. Ia pun mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Natsu yang melanjutkan urusan dengan serangga-serangga kecil ini. Natsu pun dengan senang hati mulai mengerjakan tugasnya, Lucy duduk disampingnya dan mulai menulis laporan praktikum mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Natsu membuka obrolan, "aku selalu melihatmu sendiri mengerjakan tugas praktikum. Dimana partner lab mu?" Tanya Natsu penasaran.

Lucy melirik sebentar kearah Natsu, lalu tersenyum kecil dan menjawab, "aku tidak punya partner lab." Jawab Lucy santai, namun tetap mengandung sedikit nada sedih didalamnya. Melihat Natsu yang tidak tahu lagi mau menjawab apa, Lucy pun melanjutkan, "kau tahu? Jumlah kita selalu ganjil, dan aku akan berakhir mengerjakan tugas sendiri. Tanpa partner."

"Begitu..." Respon Natsu pelan. Natsu juga tidak mengerti, gadis ini memang tidak dikenalnya, namun yang Natsu tahu, ia selalu melihat gadis ini menyendiri. "Oh iya aku sampai lupa, siapa namamu?" Tanya Natsu kikuk. Memalukan sekali karena bisa-bisanya tidak mengenal teman sekelasnya sendiri.

Lagipula Lucy juga tidak menyalahkan, wajar saja Natsu tidak mengenalnya, mereka hanya sekelas pada pelajaran Biologi, Matematika dan Bahasa Inggris. Sedangkan natsu sering sekali membolos pada mata pelajaran Miss Eileen tersebut. Itupun mereka tidak pernah saling menyapa, tentu saja karena Natsu adalah golongan murid populer, mana mungkin kenal dengan seorang gadis penyendiri seperti Lucy.

Lucy megulurkan tangannya sambil menjawab, "Namaku Lucy." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, wajahnya merona. Ya, ini adalah pertama kalinya Lucy berbicara dengan Natsu, terlepas dari selama ini selalu memperhatikan pemuda itu dalam diam.

Natsu membalas uluran tangan Lucy dengan sebelah alis terangkat keatas, "Lucy...?" Tanya nya bingung.

"Hanya Lucy." Sekali lagi gadis itu tersenyum.

"Hanya Luce? Maksudku, margamu?"

"Pokoknya namaku Lucy." Lucy mulai kebingungan sekarang. tapi untunglah Natsu tidak terlalu mempertanyakannya lagi. Sebaliknya, lelaki itu memperlihatkan _grins_ nya yang khas seraya berucap, "Natsu Dragneel. Panggil saja Natsu."

"Baiklah, Natsu. Salam kenal."

"Yo, salam kenal juga, Luce."

Lucy mengernyit. "Natsu, namaku Lucy. Bukan Luce."

"Baiklah, Luce." Balas Natsu santai dengan menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya. Menggoda Lucy.

"Kau ini..." Lucy tertawa pelan, sementara Natsu hanya tersenyum melihat respon Lucy.

"Maaf mengganggu kesenangan kalian, tuan dan nona. Tapi yang lainnya sudah setengah jalan dan kalian belum mengerjakan apa-apa." Suara Miss Bisca membuat Natsu dan Lucy terdiam dan Lucy buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya seraya mengucapkan kata maaf. Sementara Natsu dengan santai mengabaikan Miss Bisca dan melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Praktikum telah berakhir, dan kini menyisakan murid-murid yang tengah membersihkan sisa hasil praktik mereka dengan partnernya masing-masing. Natsu sedang memasukkan buku biologinya kedalam tas ketika mendengar Lucy bertanya, "ngomong-ngomong partner labmu kemana Natsu-san?"

"Maksudmu, Gray? Hah, dia bolos karena ada kencan. Menyebalkan sekali." Jawab Natsu sambil merengut. Lucy hanya mengangguk-ngangguk tanda mengerti sekali dengan kebiasaan teman dekat Natsu tersebut. Ya, Lucy memang tidak mengenal dekat siapa itu Gray, tapi setidaknya karena merupakan teman dekat Natsu, maka diinginkan ataupun tidak, Lucy juga jadi mengenal Gray. Itu karena Lucy selalu memperhatikan Natsu dan semua orang yang ada disekitar pemuda itu.

Lucy yang sudah selesai merapikan semua peralatannya hanya berdiri diam dan terus memperhatikan pemuda dihadapannya yang masih merapikan beberapa peralatannya. Mata Lucy lurus menatap Natsu, pemuda itu tinggi, rambutnya tidak bisa dibilang rapi, namun juga tidak berantakan. Warna rambutnya sangat langka, bewarna pink seperti bunga sakura, dan satu lagi ciri khas Natsu yang sudah sangat dikenal Lucy, selalu menggunakan syal kotak-kotak dalam cuaca apapun dan kondisi apapun. Bahunya lebar, rahangnya tegas. Tampan.

Wajah Lucy memerah. Apa yang dipikirkannya.

 _Apa-apaan kau Lucy_!

"Natsuuuu.." Sebuah suara yang nyaring membuyarkan lamunan Lucy, Natsu dan Lucy kompak menoleh kearah sumber suara, yaitu didepan pintu ruang biologi. Disana berdiri seorang gadis cantik, dengan rambut hitam yang panjang, tubuhnya yang indah, ia melambai kearah Natsu dengan menampilkan senyum cerahnya.

Bibir Lucy yang awalnya melengkung keatas ketika menatap Natsu, mendadak turun dan ekspresinya berubah sendu.

Itu Nala. Kekasih Natsu.

Wajah Natsu langsung berbinar-binar. Tanpa memperdulikan Lucy, Natsu yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya langsung melangkah menuju pintu tempat kekasihnya itu berdiri dengan senyum malaikatnya yang memikat Natsu. Natsu tersenyum dan mengacak surai hitam Nala, lalu mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Lucy dengar, kemudian sepasang kekasih itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelas biologi dan meninggalkan Lucy yang terdiam dengan wajah tertunduk.

Lucy diam. Tangannya meremas buku yang ia peluk didadanya sejak tadi. Ada nyeri dalam hati Lucy. Natsu pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan Lucy.

Oh memangnya apa yang bisa Lucy harapkan. Natsu baru saja mengenalnya karena praktikum biologi. Dan lelaki itu sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk mengenalnya. Setidaknya itulah yang Lucy pikirkan ketika Natsu meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Hahh..." Lucy menghela napas. Memejamkan matanya dengan erat lalu kembali membukanya. Lucy kemudian mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan lesu.

.

.

.

"Kenapa wajahmu lesu begitu?" Tanya Natsu yang sekarang sedang berjalan bersama Nala menuju cafetaria. Mereka berdua punya jam makan siang yang sama yaitu hari senin, selasa, dan kamis. Natsu heran menemukan gadis yang sudah dikencaninya beberapa hari ini tiba-tiba diam seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Padahal baru saja kekasihnya itu memanggilnya dengan semangat di kelas biologi barusan. Lalu kenapa mendadak ekspresinya berubah begitu?

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya... sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Jawab Nala ragu.

Natsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "dan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Nala kemudian menolehkan kepalanya menatap Natsu dengan memberikan senyuman manis seperti biasa, "bukan sesuatu yang penting. Ayo cepat, aku lapar!"

Natsu tahu gadis yang kini tengah menarik tangannya dan berjalan cepat didepannya itu hanya sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mengangkat bahu, Natsu tidak mau terlalu ambil pusing. Karena Nala yang dikenal Natsu adalah gadis yang ceria, jika memang ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikirannya, Nala pastilah akan bercerita tanpa Natsu minta. Oleh karena itu sekarang Natsu hanya diam sambil mengikuti Nala dari belakang. Senyum tipis terukir diwajahnya.

Natsu tidak menyadari. Lebih tepatnya tidak dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Nala didepannya saat ini. Gadis itu kembali memasang ekspresi seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang membingungkan, atau sesuatu yang tidak disukainya. Ya. Natsu tidak tahu kalau tadi sebelum Nala memanggilnya dikelas biologi, gadis bersurai hitam itu melihat atau lebih tepatnya menangkap pemandangan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tengah menatap kekasihnya dengan waktu yang sangat lama. Tidak hanya sampai disitu, Nala juga melihat gadis itu memandang Natsu dengan wajah merona.

Karena tidak tahan dengan tatapan gadis tadi pada kekasihnya, Nala pun memanggil Natsu dengan suara yang cukup keras hingga membuat si gadis pirang tersentak dan berhenti menatap Natsu.

.

.

Lucy berjalan menuju lokernya, membuka pintu loker dan mengambil buku bahasa Jepang. Setelah ini adalah jam makan siang Lucy, sedangkan kelas bahasa Jepang baru akan dimulai setelah jam makan siang nya selesai. Dari pada harus kembali setelah makan siang, lebih baik Lucy mengambil buku tersebut sekarang. Lucy juga tidak lupa mengambil kotak bekal makan siang nya, tepat sebelum Lucy berniat menutup pintu lokernya, ia tidak sengaja menangkap obrolan beberapa orang tidak jauh dari posisi loker tempat Lucy berdiri. Membuatnya mengurungkan Niat menutup pintu loker dan diam-diam mencuri dengar. Lucy tahu tindakan ini tidak pantas dilakukan, namun obrolan orang-orang tersebut menarik rasa penasaran Lucy. Terlebih ketika mendengar nama Natsu Dragneel disebut dalam obrolan.

"Jadi Natsu benar-benar mengencani gadis bernama Nala itu?"

Lucy mengenal suara ini.

Annie Kim. Siswi yang juga satu angkatan dengannya. Siswi cantik berambut coklat sebahu, bertubuh langsing bak model, kulitnya putih, memiliki iris mata bewarna abu-abu, ciri khas keturunan China dan Barat. Lucy sebenarnya sangat kagum dengan kecantikan gadis itu, jika saja bukan karena cara berpakaian gadis itu yang seperti tante-tante, Lucy pasti sudah sangat mengidolakannya. Kenapa Lucy bisa berpendapat seperti itu, tentu saja karena pakaian sekolah seorang Annie yang ketat, rok yang sangat minim yakni mencapai pertengahan pahanya, kemeja yang dua kancing atasnya selalu dilepas, hingga nyaris menampakkan belahan dadanya, nyaris.

"Apa yang dilihat Natsu dari gadis bernama Nala itu?" Ucap Annie terdengar meremehkan.

 _Yang pasti dia terlihat lebih pantas dibanding kau_. Mana mungkin Lucy berani mengatakannya.

"Aku dengar mereka sudah berkencan hampir seminggu ini, mereka memang sudah lama dekat sih." Suara gadis lain menjawab, dan Lucy juga tentu sangat mengenal suara yang ini. Suara seseorang yang sering membully Lucy. Kyouka.

"Yah, aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi sepertinya kesempatanmu tidak ada lagi, Annie." Yang ini Lucy kenal sebagai suara Seilah.

"Cih! Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya." Jawab Annie.

"Kau bermaksud merebut Natsu dari Nala begitu?" Tanya Kyouka sembari tersenyum.

"Memangnya ada lagi yang harus kulakukan selain itu?" Balas Annie dengan angkuh.

Setelah itu Lucy hanya mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang berjalan menjauh. Nampaknya Annie yang pergi, karena lucy mendengar suara Kyouka dan Seilah yang berusaha memanggilnya dan bertanya mau pergi kemana, namun diabaikan oleh gadis tersebut. Setelah merasa cukup atas ketidaksopanan nya, Lucy pun bergegas meninggalkan area loker sebelum Kyouka dan Seilah menyadari keberadaannya. Mungkin makan diatap sekolah sembari menikmati sejuknya angin yang membelai kulitnya tidak terdengar buruk. Yah, meskipun makan sendiri, tanpa teman. Lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagaimana ? Kurang memuaskan kah ? Gomen, cerita ini dengan otak seadanya XD**

 **Tinggalkan review kalian untuk menambah semangat saya Minna-san :3 Apapun itu, cacian, hinaan, pujian *kalaupun ada***

 **Baiklah, Arigatou Gozaimasu~**


End file.
